


my hand feels better when it's wrapped in yours

by zanewritessometimes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And cute clothes, But It's All Very Soft, Cute Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Reader, Fluff, Gen, I will go down with Sub!Reid, Light anxiety struggle, Spencer wears skirts, Submissive Spencer Reid, gender neutral reader, i love this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanewritessometimes/pseuds/zanewritessometimes
Summary: Spencer wears skirts to feel soft- but he usually keeps it to himself. You're okay with this, it's more important that he's taken care of anyway. He deserves it.find me/request fics on-tumblr- pennemactwitter- sarinandvanilla (sfw) or prettyboysbeg (nsfw)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	my hand feels better when it's wrapped in yours

Your hand was laced gently into your boyfriend's fingers, his hand warm and soft, bigger than your own. 

He turns towards you from where he had been looking aimlessly at pastries. "Hey, Y/N? I think I do, actually. Wanna go out for dinner, I mean." 

You bite at the inside of your lip a little, not because you didn't want to, but because it was unlike him. Well, no. It wasn't unlike Spencer to want to go out for dinner, it was unlike Spencer to volunteer going out for dinner while he was dressed feminine. 

Generally, he kept the soft side of himself tucked away in a little box, only unlocking it in the comforts of your home, or maybe running a couple errands. Which is exactly what you were doing now. "If you're sure, Spence. But- just because I suggested it doesn't mean that you have to." 

He'd expressed to you before that it wasn't exactly that he was embarrassed about his affinity for womens clothing or taking on a submissive role, just that it was a part of him that hadn't been "touched by the bad in his life." So you were always respectful and cautious of such. 

Whenever he put on the softer clothes, you would never bring up his work, his past, or anything that might make him upset. If he got quieter, less rambly, and just wanted to cuddle, you would also stay clear of upsetting material. 

Spencer himself was grateful that you'd made the inference and that there wasn't a risk of you ruffling his emotions and upsetting him out of his subspace. Which was, afterall, what it was. 

So now, as you stand with a hand in his, watching him nod with just an edge of confidence, it sent tiny caring butterflies fluttering through your abdomen. 

His thumb runs over yours as you both continue walking through the store, picking up groceries that you'd both need for the next few days. You left most of the choosing products to him, trusting his knowledge of harmful ingredients much more than your own. You did that with most things, actually.

As he walks away to go find a spread for bagels, you watch lovingly as domestic bliss trickles through your whole body and settles in the tips of your fingers. He'd slipped on a just above knee-length skirt before you'd left, just a simple black flowing one. 

It leads your eyes down to his mismatched socks, one pink and one green, but both with ruffles around the tops. His converse are also mismatched, one red and one blue. 

Some would call it poor taste, but you found it adorable, an endearing flair of his personality. 

When Spencer turns back to you, the logo emblazoned on his chest is a college you'd gone to, rather than his own. It was a sweater you'd bought larger than you'd needed it, and when your boyfriend had discovered that you rarely wore it, he'd adopted it into his collection of comfort clothes. 

He paces back over to you after reading the ingredients on a honey spread, placing it gently in the basket you were carrying. "It says that it's made with ethically sourced honey. Bees are really important." 

You know that normally he'd continue rambling but for now he just gives a short explanation. It's more than enough for you to agree with a smile, slipping your hand back into his own. 

Had this been what you were expecting when you'd begun dating a federal agent? No, most definitely not. Was it perfect in every way? Absolutely. You couldn't ask for a better outcome. 

As you check out together, you notice a stray stare from an older man, but he's quickly walking away once you make eye contact. It wasn't uncommon to deal with the odd stare here and there, but it still was a tiny bit upsetting. Spencer deserves to be able to dress and act how he wanted without scrutiny, after everything he's been through. 

You're able to shake away the feeling, though, by tapping gently on his shoulder and then pressing a kiss to his forehead once he'd made it available to you. 

Fingers entangled, you finish up your shopping and then exit the store, both with a couple bags in hand.

•• 

The car ride home is in a comfortable quiet, save for the tapping of Spencer's feet. 

Making the way into your small house is also quiet, except for the small laugh that comes from your boyfriend when you nearly drop the keys trying to unlock the front door. 

Putting away groceries is almost sickeningly wholesome, both of you stealing a kiss or two during the process. Once you've put away almost everything, except for what Spencer's got in his hands, you prop yourself up to sit on the counter. 

After closing the steel door of the fridge, he turns and walks towards you with a smile, standing between your legs. His hands fall to your jean clad thighs, which are spread innocently to encompass his waist. 

You lace a hand into his hair, pulling him gently forward to connect your lips just as softly. His eyes open as he pulls back, perfect eyelashes fluttering as he does so. He whispers a small, "I love you." that's not lost to you at all. 

With a kiss to his forehead, you hum and then make eye contact. "I love you too, baby. You're so perfect." 

Still smiling he falls into you slightly to initiate a hug and then decides he wants to stay there for the time being. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders to return it to the best of your ability. "Are you completely sure you don't want to change before we go out? We usually don't go into town when you're all dressed up. It's okay, either way." 

He nods against your shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sure." He pauses for just a moment to think. "Can we go to the Italian place where we had our first date?" 

He nuzzles into your neck a bit when you run your hands down from his shoulders to grasp his sides. "Of course, love." 

Spencer moves from you then, claiming that he wanted to change into his white converse, as they better matched the sweater he was wearing. 

Thinking quietly, you wait for him to return. It was astonishing how lucky you'd gotten. A year ago, you'd have been spending the weekend lazing around in your own apartment, probably scrolling through one app or another. Now, you had Spencer Reid to dedicate your weekend to, and willingly. It had been a plan of yours to just take care of him for the weekend, and he'd agreed to it rather quickly. 

He comes bounding back on long, thin legs before you can ponder on anymore thoughts. You flash a small grin at him as you hop down off of the counter to leave. 

Side by side, you're sure you look abnormal, but you fit each other perfectly. 

•• 

The waitress that greets you at the door is pleasant, and seats you in a rounded booth in one of the corners of the room, at your request, for Spencer. He'd let it slip at one point that he was often uncomfortable at restaurants because there's a very good chance of people being behind him, so now, when you could, you tried to eliminate it as frequently as possible. 

Once you're both seated, and have both ordered your preferred drinks (Spencer's being a water with extra lemon) you notice small signs of anxiety from your boyfriend. 

He crumples up his straw wrapper, and his leg is bouncing where it's next to yours. You'd sat side by side rather than across from each other, preferring the closeness. 

You follow his eyes to a table on the other end of the restaurant, where it looks like 5 people are seated. You turn towards him, wondering what's wrong, but he beats you to it as one of the members of the group stands. "M- my co-workers are here? I mean- I knew they had plans but I didn't- I-" 

You take his hand into yours, silently regretting the decision to let him sit on the outside, because he was far enough out to the room that whoever was working towards them could most definitely see that he wasn't in his normal attire.

The girl who'd approached your table smiles at both of you. "I'm Jj. One of Spencer's coworkers, I don't think we've met." She extends a hand out to you and you take it, shaking her hand. "I'm Y/N. Spencer's partner." Jj nods, looking over at Spencer. 

She glances over his attire, not seeming to care. She just smiles at him instead of commenting. Jj explains that she'd seen Spencer and pointed his presence out to the rest of the group, and that they'd wanted her to come say hello to you both, as they'd only ever heard about you. 

You nod in response and afterwards she walks back over to their table. 

Spencer's hand clenches around your own. "Are you okay, love? It's just your coworkers, yeah?" 

He sits quietly still, feeling dumb for being as anxious as he is. When the waitress comes back around, you order for yourself and for him that way he doesn't need to interact. 

"Baby, are you alright?" 

His inhale is shaky, but he shrugs. "I'm just… I don't know if I was ready for… for…" For once, he can't find the words, so you do your best to substitute them in for him, to avoid adding frustration onto what he was feeling. 

"For anyone to see you dressed in clothes that make you feel pretty? Baby, I know we haven't talked about it at all really, but people seeing you in skirts or dresses or any other of your comfort clothes, it's… not a bad thing." 

He does his best to nod, watching as you take his hand up to your mouth to press two kisses into the palm of his hand. 

"I also know that you like to keep this part of yourself to you and I, and that's okay too. What I really need you to know is that there's no need to start overthinking in that pretty head of yours, okay?" 

He sighs softly, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He drops his head to give you a chaste kiss and to re-mesh your hands together. 

You eat like that as well, making playful jokes and speaking lightly about the occasional story. 

In fact, you've worked Spencer back into a state or normalcy by the time you have to leave. You're grateful that his coworkers were still sitting after you'd cleaned up your table and left a tip, that way he wouldn't be subject to any more interactions on the way to pay for your meal. 

Once you're both back into your car, you let a hand settle onto his bare thigh comfortingly. "Are you sure you're alright? I know how important it is for you to keep your soft side to you. It's okay if you aren't. Or if you want some extra pampering tonight." 

Spencer's hand falls on top of yours. "I think I'm okay… but extra pampering sounds really good. Especially a bath, I think." 

A smile tugs at his mouth, and a mirroring one manages to make its way onto your own face. 

Spencer Reid everything you could've wanted and more. 

You are everything Spencer Reid he could've wanted and more. 

You drive with one hand on the way home to keep yours on his thigh, thumb rubbing small circles into the skin there.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd, so feel free to point out my spelling/grammar mistakes!


End file.
